


Hope it wasn't a secret (my ex is my best friend)

by jaydenbell



Series: Too Right To Be Wrong (or, the endless reasons two people are meant for each other) [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenbell/pseuds/jaydenbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel woke up in Noah's bed, in Noah's arms. She had the perfect night. She didn't realize it was it was to be the headline of their small town news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope it wasn't a secret (my ex is my best friend)

**Author's Note:**

> fill for a prompt at the drabble meme

Rachel was smiling softly in her sleep when he slowly opened his eyes. He did that; he put that smile on her face. He was sure the thought was causing him to smile rather stupidly at the moment, but he didn’t care. All he knew was that this girl was his, forever, and last night she’d taken a huge leap and given something of herself to him, and it meant the world to him.

She stirred slightly, taking a slow, deep breath in and sighing sweetly. She opened her eyes and beamed brightly to see him looking at her, already tugging her close to him, her soft smooth skin rubbing against him like silk. “Good morning,” she said quietly.

“Mornin’ beautiful.” He kissed her forehead and held her as tight as he could.

“I wish I didn’t have to work today,” she snuggled herself into him. “Just wanna lay here with you all day.”

“Call in sick. I’ll take care of you,” he grinned.

“I’m a volunteer, I can’t call in sick. It wouldn’t be right to dismiss my obligations for sex.” She kissed his chin. “But I’m only at the JCC until four today. So there’s nothing to say I couldn’t come back over here for dinner tonight.”

“Dinner it is,” he smiled and hugged her close one last time before he reluctantly got out of bed, pulling her up with him so she could get home and change before she had to be at the JCC.

**

“Noah,” she said when he answered the phone. And boy, that didn’t exactly sound like the happy greeting he was expecting from the girl he was planning on having sex with later.

“Hey babe. How’re things goin’?” Maybe it was nothing. He could hope.

“Santana called me.”

Shit. He was in trouble.

“It seems that your ex-girlfriend’s unhealthy obsession with our relationship means that I was supposed to call her with news of my loss of v-card to you last night. Care to explain what on earth she was going on about?”

The truth, she told him to always tell the truth and he would be safe. He took a deep breath. “Satan asked me why I didn’t show up at this pool party that some of the jockstraps were throwing last night. I told her I was hanging out with you instead. Then she said the only reason I would pass up on a night swim with a bunch of girls in bikinis is if I was gettin’ laid.” He hesitated. “And, well, the bitch is my friend and I couldn’t lie to her…” He was really hoping that whole truth thing was actually going to get him somewhere, otherwise tonight was going to be a lot less fun than he hoped for.

She sighed on the other end. “I guess in a group of friends like ours, you can’t really expect to keep secrets all that long.”

“Wait, you’re not mad?” he tossed his xbox control to the bed and sat up straight.

“Nah. It probably would have come up at the sleepover next weekend.”

“Girls seriously talk about that shit when they get together?” he asked, slightly unamused. “Do you at least have pillow fights in your underwear?”

She chuckled. “Of course we do, babe.” She sighed. “I should probably get back to work. I’ll see you this afternoon?”

“Dinner is planned and there are clean sheets on the bed,” he confirmed.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. “Okay, see you then.”

After they said goodbye and hung up the phones, Noah turned off his game and proceeded to make the bed with the clean sheets he had set on the corner earlier. He was getting more time with his girl tonight, and he would make sure it was as perfect as she was.


End file.
